


Loki's Pet

by crystal39409



Category: Asgard - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Asgard, BDSM, Begging, Edging, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Thor - Freeform, xxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal39409/pseuds/crystal39409
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The darkness in me calls to the darkness in you. That's why you find yourself returning to me each night barely dressed and trembling. It's why I feel you, even while you stand outside my doors trying to understand why you've returned. Come, play in the dark with your King," Loki says. </p><p>I can't help it...I want Loki, I need him. I find myself at the doors of his room everynight and I still don't know why. </p><p>Is it Lust or Love...I can't tell. </p><p>As a child Ellie DeSilvia was taken from here home on earth by Odin to come to Asgard. Over the years Loki turned bad and managed to get ahold of the throne of Asgard. There's one problem though...Ellie has been sent to the Asgardian Palace to become one of Loki's maids. Loki can't help but to notice Ellie and her bueaty. Ellie can't help but to not keep her eyes off of Loki. One night wouldn't kill, maybe two...or three...or ten? What happens when Ellie always finds herself outside Loki's door every night for special Loving? Will she be a maiden or will she become LOKI'S PET?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie DeSilvia is a free spirited , rebel, loving girl.  
> Loki is a cruel, mean, revenge wanting, mischevious God.  
> Ellie never thought she'd meet anyone like Loki.  
> Loki never thought he'd meet anyone like Ellie.  
> These two complete opposite people finally meet. What could go wrong?  
> Loki had many secrets. Ellie has one, her greatest curse. And it is being discovered

Ellie DeSilvia, yup that's my name. I was taken from my home back on earth, or in Asgard they call it Midguard. I don't remember much because I was so little. The family that raised me here on Asgard...well not to be mean or anything, but they're kinda poor. They're sending me to the castle to work as a maiden. Truth be told I'm kinda scared though. The king...sure I've seen him a couple times but he's kinda creppy looking. My "parents" talk about him somethimes...I think his name is Loki...

**Author's Note:**

> surrey this is a short little thing or what ever it's called lol, you might have seen this "story" story before, it's also on my Wattpad account. I have decided to put it on other accounts as well....enjoy lol ;)


End file.
